Do You Realize?
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: Summary: Sam never really noticed it before, but sometimes the worst of days can turn out to have the most memorable endings. Bee x Sam


Pairing: Sam x Bee

Rating: K (just cuz it is **slash and cross-species** thing too) xD

Disclaimer: I dont own Transformers (WISH I DID!) also I dont own the song 'Do You Realize?' by The Flaming Lips don't sue k? KK?

Summary: Sam never really noticed it before, but sometimes the worst of days can turn out to have the most memorable endings.

Warning: **this is cross-species & SLASH!!! (MALE X MALE) SO IF U ARE OFFENDED BY THAT DONT BOTHER CLICKING THE LINK TO THIS FIC OR THE SUMBIT A REVIEW BUTTON!**

_**Do You Realize?**_

_**---------------------------------------**_

Have you ever had one of those days where everything just seems to go wrong? Actually I'm sure everyone has had at least one of those days, and that is where we begin our story. Sam Witwicky was probably having the worst day ever; first he had woken up late on account of staying up half the night working on his Government project and jumped into his alien car snapping at his friend in a hurried rush, second he slept through most of his classes, which caused him to miss all of his assignments, third in his rush that morning he had forgotten his paper for Government and had to bring it in tomorrow for half credit, and last but not least the weather had decided to hate him too as what seemed like the minute he walked outside it began pouring buckets. Sam, of course having no idea that the weather would change so suddenly was soaked in a matter of seconds.

He ran to Bumblebee, who sat in his innocent yellow Camero car form, in Sam's parking spot. Sam quickly got in, shivering and flinging wet droplets everywhere. Bee gave a shiver as well, not being used to the odd feeling of wetness inside of him. They drove home in silence, Bee sensing that Sam was in a bad mood attempted to cheer him up a few times but when he was met with a tense silence the bot gave up. Once home Sam immediately went inside the house without a word as he stormed past his parents, who were sitting in the living room. "Sammy, why are you soaking wet?" Judy asked as Sam passed by. "It was all the damn weather's fault!" Sam yelled angrily, not being able to control his emotions very well at the moment. His parents were stunned and Judy began to stand to see what was wrong with her son when Ron stopped her.

"He's probably had a rough day, lets just leave him be till he calms down." Ron said. Judy sighed, her motherly instincts telling her to go and comfort her son but he wasn't a child anymore so she reluctantly sat back down. Meanwhile, Sam took an hour-long warm shower then came out and dressed in his most comfortable clothes. He felt so tired and worn out from the stressful day so Sam decided one quick nap wouldn't hurt as he fell upon his bed and was asleep within a few seconds. The teen was awoken by a sharp metallic sounding tap on his window as Sam drowsily got up and walked over to his window to see Bumblebee standing in bipedal mode, bending down slightly so he was optic level with Sam's window. "B-Bee what are you doing?" Sam asked, worried that someone would see a huge robot standing in front of his window.

"Come with me Sam, I want to show you something." Bee replied as he held out his huge hand. Sam sighed, but climbed into the hand as Bee carefully lowered him to the ground then transformed back into his sporty Camero form. The teen got inside, getting comfortable as Bee warmed his seat and picked a soothing radio station. Sam fell back to sleep in a matter of minutes and it only seemed like he had just closed his eyes when he heard Bumblebee softly calling his name and telling him to wake up. "Sam, we're here." Bee said as he opened Sam's door. Sam yawned as he got out, stretching his slightly sore muscles as well and that's when he realized it. They were on top of a huge cliff, overlooking an entire green valley. The sun was just starting to set, the colors slowly changing and blending into one another.

Bee sat down against a large tree trunk as he motioned for Sam to join him. The teen came over and sat against Bee's large, metal leg as he leaned against it for support. Comfortable silence washed over them, the kind where neither is inclined to say anything at all because the moment is so peaceful any kind of words would ruin it. Finally Sam says, "I'm sorry I snapped at you this morning Bee and got your upholstery all wet." His face was downcast with shame and distress. Bee hated seeing his human with that look, it nearly made his spark burst. The bot gently scooped Sam up into his hands as he held the boy close to his chest. Sam sighed, loving how forgiving his friend was as he stroked and caressed the warm metal on Bee's chest plate. Bee let out a low moan of contentment at the fond and familiar touches. The yellow bot suddenly knew the perfect way to comfort his human better and he quickly searched through the radio to find that perfect song finally settling on one particular one.

_Do You Realize - that you have the most beautiful face_

_Do You Realize - we're floating in space_

_Do You Realize - that happiness makes you cry _

_Do You Realize - that everyone you know someday will_ _die_

Sam looked up at Bee in slight surprise as he listened to the message within the lyrics, feeling his cheeks flush red with happiness.

_And instead of saying all of your goodbyes - let them know_

_You realize that life goes fast_

_It's hard to make the good things last_

_You realize the sun don'-go down_

_It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round_

_Do You Realize - Oh - Oh - Oh_

_Do You Realize - that everyone you know_

_Someday will die -_

_And instead of saying all of your goodbyes - let them know_

_You realize that life goes fast_

_It's hard to make the good things last_

_You realize the sun don'-go down_

_It's just an illusion caused by the world spinning round_

_Do You Realize - that you have the most beautiful face_

_Do You Realize_

The song faded to a close as Sam sat there swelling with happiness and gratitude towards his autobot friend. "That song...it was perfect Bee." Sam said as he smiled up at the bot. The teen kissed Bee's chest, then gently rubbed his cheek affectionately on the metal. Bee smiled as he rubbed his finger over Sam's head, cheeks, and chest. "You do realize I will always be here and love you no matter what you do." Bee stated more than asked. Sam just smiled and nodded, snuggling up close to his friend then replied softly, "And I'll always love you." And of course it was a perfect ending to an extremely bad day.

Fin

Okie i looove this song and found it so perfect for them x3 And yes I know I have a problem with the past tense, present tense, & future tense pleaz bear with me on that T.T But yea hope you Bee x Sam supporters out there liked! And for those of you who hate slash NO FLAMES OR I WILL REPORT YOU!


End file.
